Ryuga
'Ryuga '''is a character and a villain-turned-Anti-Hero-turned-hero from the anime ''"Beyblade: Metal Fusion" and "Beyblade: Metal Masters", Although initially Ryuga was not a villain at all, he was possessed by the Bey Lightning L-Drago, who corrupted him until Gingka freed him of his brainwashing, after he defeat him, Afterwards, Ryuga would maintain in the sidelines but occasionally display some goods acts, namely destroying the base of Dark Nebula, however during the apparition of the Legendary Bladers, he goes on a mission to understand the power who came of this world. Personality Ryuga is depicted as a fierce, stubborn and brutal competitor of Beyblade, willing to win over his opponents with little effort, As noted by other Bladers, Ryuga's intentions are more effective and somehow deadly, although he maybe somewhat have a code of honor, as he approves to teach and maintain company with Kenta during his journey against Nemesis. However, this doesn't mean that he is a character that you can get along with well, as he is easily classified as an anti-hero/anti-villain like others characters from the anime, however at the end of the series, he sacrificed himself and battled Nemesis at cost of his life, and gave a part of his Bey to Kenta, showing that he can act selflessly and show compassion when the odds are against him and everyone. History ''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' Awakening Ryuga was the primary test subject to contain and control the power of the forbidden Bey, he was put to sleep inside a capsule in the Dark Nebula Castle. Gingka's presence in the area allowed him to wake up, being the opposite of him. Gingka challenged him to a Beybattle when he confronted him as he was said to be the most powerful Blader of the Dark Nebula. They fought on the stadium often used by the Dark Nebula, and with his insulting and taunting comments, Gingka was easily distracted and furious. The negative energy casted from Gingka allowed Ryuga to replenish L-Drago's energy and with his energy more than 100%, he won the battle effortlessly with his final attack from L-Drago. Ryuga's victory left Gingka in shock. Darkness Rising After his win against Gingka, Ryuga and Doji set out to charge Lightning L-Drago in battles. They meet a powerful, young blader named Yu. Yu wins the survival battle and creates a tournament called Battle Bladers. Ryuga starts to prepare L-Drago for it and starts by winning a one hundred way battle (Benkei was included in those hundred). Then he ambushes Tobio and Ryutaro right before their battle. He challenges both of them at the same time and wins. then he invites them to join the Dark Nebula and they accept. When the Dark Nebula finds out that Tsubasa is a traitor, he battles him. He is about to defeat Tsubasa with Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike, but Phoenix interferes and saves Tsubasa. The Dragon of Darkness Ryuga confronts Gingka to let him know that the WBBA's Battle Bladers tournament is where Gingka will be able to receive his rematch, if he makes it far enough to the finals. The tournament arrives in no time, Ryuga accompanying Doji in most cases. His first match was with Hikaru, whom he easily dominated, infuriating the WBBA Spy, Tsubasa Otori. Ryuga battles him next and ends with the same outcome after transfering Ryuga's own Negative energy onto Tsubasa, cursing him with the Dark Power. With such a close match with Tsubasa, Doji feels concerned that Ryuga may not be able to defeat Gingka and as a compromise, Ryuga drains the negative energy from Doji's body, supposedly killing him. With his energy replenished he continues to his final match with Gingka Hagane. Ryuga's negative energy overflows as L-Drago is able to possess Ryuga's body during the battle. Gingka's Pegasus sacrificed itself to destroy its Dark counterpart, defeating Ryuga and destroying the evil Bey. Beyblade: Metal Masters After his final match up with Gingka, Ryuga went into rigorous training with Lightning L-Drago to to rid himself of the dark Bey's control. He eventually figured out that L-Drago's evil was really created by its past owners. These owners were people filled with greed, and hungry for power. Through time, these negative traits formed into the dark power of L-Drago. Ryuga reasoned out that because the dark power was created by humans such as himself, he should be able to overcome it. Through his training he eventually became one with the dark power and both he and L-Drago were reborn. Ryuga is convinced to return to the scene when he is visited by Hyoma and notified of Gingka's struggle to control the strength of Galaxy Pegasus. Ryuga finds out on his journey that the dark power has infected Tsubasa, and interrupts Tsubasa's match with Sophie and Wales to reveal his new, stronger powers. Ryuga also finds out about the second Left Rotating Beyblade, Julian Konzern's Gravity Destroyer. Ryuga proclaims that he has the strongest and then proceeds to explain his rebirth to Tsubasa. Having enough of the European Team, he drags Tsubasa back to his teammates and confronts Gingka. Ryuga challenges Gingka to a rematch since their last battle and they battle on the outskirts of town, forcing him to leave his Team as they continue their world championship journey. Ryuga easily overwhelms Gingka while discussing that Meteo L-Drago is the strongest left-rotation Bey in the world, disappointed that Gingka hasn't mastered Galaxy Pegasus' power. As Gingka's match with Julian draws near Ryuga calls back his L-Drago and commands Gingka to leave, but not without telling him first that he needs to master Pegasus' power if he wants to defeat a left rotating Beyblade. Ghosts from the Past Ryuga followed Team Gan Gan Galaxy into the United States to further study Tsubasa and Gingka but during his travels he was threatened by several hooded Beybladers. Ryuga used his hand to spin his Bey and easily defeated the Bladers who claimed to be from HD Academy. Impressed by Ryuga's skills, a mysterious hooded man then confronts him. This man is revealed to be Jack of Team Starbreaker (the US team) who leads Ryuga to HD Academy for "testing" to view L-Drago's left spin capabilities. Even though he participated, Ryuga only desired to face Jack, interested through all his talk but Jack tells him that his Bey is not completed yet. As a compromise Jack offers Ryuga a match with Zeo Abyss as the next best thing. Ryuga decides to battle Zeo but becomes unimpressed by his skills. Even though Zeo tries his hardest, Ryuga easily defeats him and prepares to leave. He is stoped by Dr. Ziggurat, who tells Ryuga to cooperate with the academy so they could learn about L-Drago and help to complete the Arrangement System. In order to win Ryuga's trust, Dr. Ziggurat reveals that he was working with the Dark Nebula and originally used Ryuga as a test subject. But in that one final offer to join the Academy as a test subject, Ryuga is infuriated by Ziggurat's comment about his past and responds by fiercely blowing a hole in the building with his L-Drago and leaves in the wake of his destruction. Ryuga is later tracked down by Zeo and several HD Beybladers who want to apprehend him and force him to be tested by the arrangement. Ryuga prepares to fend him off until they are interrupted by the arrival of Gingka and his teammate Masamune. Masamune tries to help Zeo but is stopped by Gingka who realizes that Ryuga is actually in the right, and helps to stop Zeo. Ryuga decides to leave the scene after warning Gingka to watch out for the US Team, already knowing they're up to something. Dragon Emperor's Goals During the Big Bang Bladers Championship, Gan Gan Galaxy was short two members due to Yu and Tsubasa's injuries sustained from the mysterious Damian Hart. Gingka was prepared to step up in the second match to face Jack, hoping to win two battles in a row by himself. But Ryuga was ready to gain payback against Hades Inc, and interrupts the tournament to step up as Gan Gan Galaxy's replacement member. Masamune worries about trusting Ryuga but Gingka reassures him by telling him that Ryuga is doing this for his own goals. Because Ryuga is not of age and had not participated in the tournament, he is eligible to step up and he is given the green light to face Jack. Their match begins as Jack seems to already know part of what Ryuga is a capable of. Ryuga is not moved by this as he knows he has much in store for the artistic Blader. Jack expresses his uncanny taste for the arts as he appears to unleash his abilities apon Ryuga. Jack also claims that Ryuga is too much of a brute to understand his beauty, but Ryuga remains calm as he waits out Jack's attacks one after another. Everyone begins to fear Ryuga's self destruction, but after Jack releases all of his powers, Ryuga reveals that he was trying to measure his strength and kicks his L-Drago into gear. Ryuga releases his counter attack against Jack who he feels is no match for himself. Though Jack becomes furious and fights back, Ryuga is confident that he cannot lose to someone who uses "pet food" to get stronger rather then true training. Using his Beyblader spirit, Ryuga overcomes the odds and makes Jack into his own work of art, defeating him with L-Drago's new special move; Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight. After obtaining Gan Gan Galaxy's first victory for them and showing Hades Inc not to mess with him, Ryuga leaves without a word. Ryuga remains in America long enough to hear Ziggurat's announcement on the Spiral Force; interested, Ryuga moves in to stop him. Ryuga does not move quickly enough as he discovers the hard way that Hades City has already taken flight above the ocean, but this does not stop Ryuga who uses his L-Drago to infiltrate it. Once inside he meets with Gingka at the very core of the weapon, he uses his L-Drago to damage it while Gingka uses his Pegasus to transfer the energy lost into space, stopping the core and saving the world together. ''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' The Search for the Legendary Bladers Ryuga is seen approaching two guards in Zarkan Island. The guards would not let him in but Ryuga had other reasons. He used the power of Meteo L-Drago to attack the guards ferociously. However, a light beam from the Star Fragment hit Meteo L-Drago. This caused it to evolve into L-Drago Destroy F:S . The villagers were frightened of L-Drago's amazing power and thus banished Beyblades from their entire village. During Kyoya and Benkei's travel to the Zarkan Island volcano they were confronted by none other than Ryuga himself. Ryuga challenged Kyoya and pinned Legend Bey vs Legend Bey. Kyoya tries his best to push L-Drago into the volcano with Fang Leone 130W2D but fails and Ryuga easily overwhelms Kyoya. After Kyoya's loss to Ryuga, Gingka battles him and then Yuki. Ryuga defeats them both even after Yuki shows off his true power as a Legendary Blader. After he claims three wins Ryuga leaves in order to search for the Legendary Bladers and become the strongest Blader in the world. Unwilling Protege Afterwards Ryuga was confronted by Kenta. Kenta told Ryuga that he is a Legendary Blader, and challenged him to a battle. Ryuga easily defeated him, and seeing that Kenta was faking it, he left. Kenta asked him to help Gingka and the others, but Ryuga refused. But Kenta followed him, and said that until he helps Gingka, he will keep following Ryuga. When Kenta tried to catch a fish, but failed, Ryuga still gave him some food, to Kenta's surprise. Ryuga then then told him to leave after eating. Kenta begins to cry loudly, and begs him to help Gingka and the others. When Ryuga asked why he is doing this, Kenta said that it is the only way he can help them: by convincing Ryuga to help them. Ryuga then told Kenta to keep challenging him, and see if Kenta can make him serious. Ryuga later participated in a "The Tower of Babel" Beyblade Tournament near the Mohenjo-Daro ruins. He randomly appeared in order to test his strength against several Beybladers at once. He was first confronted by Kenta, who he ignored. Ryuga defeated several Bladers with ease until he reached the top of the tower when he was soon followed by the other Finalist, Tsubasa Otori. The two battled it out as Tsubasa tried his hardest to make Ryuga fight with all his power but failed. After Tsubasa uses his special move, Ryuga uses his Special Move, "Dragon Emperor Life Destructor", and surprisingly easily overwhelms Tsubasa's strongest special move, "Shining Tornado Buster". The power of Ryuga's special move was proven very powerful because it easily defeated Tsubasa's strongest special move which even defeated Sophie and Wales at the same time. Ryuga and Kenta arrive at the Beystar Island tournament where they are met by several other Beybladers including Gingka. Ryuga and Kenta separate and Ryuga runs into his first "challenge" known as the Blader, King. Ryuga and King battle too ferociously, revealing that King is able to combat Ryuga on equal ground after revealing his Legend powers. Ryuga only takes the win after using a glimpse of his full power in his special move. When Nemesis awakened, Ryuga's L-Drago began glowing. Ryuga claims to feel the power of Nemesis calling to him, and departs. When Kenta realized what he was doing, he tried to stop Ryuga, and reminded him that he might fail like the time with Lightning L-Drago. Ryuga throws him away, so Kenta challenges Ryuga, Ryuga easily defeats Kenta without breaking a sweat but Kenta's newfound durability allows him to stand up and challenge Ryuga once more. Ryuga accepts and battles Kenta to the point where he is surprised by Kenta's Diving Claw but counters with his own special move. Ryuga wins but finds that his L-Drago's facebolt was cracked revealing that Kenta was strong enough to damage L-Drago. Ryuga leaves Kenta but is surely followed by him soon after. Confronting the Nemesis Ryuga appears again, interrupting a battle between Johannes, Bao and the Beylin Fist versus Zeo, Toby and Benkei by using his L-Drago to clear a straight path into the ruins. He enters the ruins, and barges into the middle of Gingka's confrontation with Rago, Pluto, and Doji. While Gingka, Chris and Kyoya battle Rago, Ryuga enters the match and unwillingly creates Zeus' Barrier, which stops Rago in his tracks. Doji, an old enemy of Ryuga's, baits him into attacking Rago, destroying the barrier. The ruins collapsed seemingly trapping Ryuga inside. Ryuga reappeared at Nemesis' hideout and challenged Rago to a battle, revealing he survied their last encounter. At first Ryuga puts Rago on the defensive in their battle, but then Nemesis started to retaliate. Despite Doji's taunts, Ryuga continued to battle Rago but soon enough, L-Drago was pushed to its limit, forcing Ryuga to use all of his energy, as well as his unwavering Blader's Spirit. Ryuga summoned a Special Move that he put his heart and soul into. However, Ryuga's attempt was in vain as Rago overpowers him with his own Special Move that obliterated Ryuga's hopes of winning, dealing Ryuga a crushing defeat, and leaving Gingka and the others stunned. Stepping Down from the Emperor's Throne Ryuga wakes during Kenta's against battle Rago and Nemesis. When Ryuga woke up, he told Kenta that there was a time when he had faced his challenge seriously. Ryuga then gives his Legend Blader power to Kenta by launching L-Drago and circling Saggitario. This helped Flame Saggitario evolve into Flash Saggitario, thus making him one of the Legendary Bladers. After Ryuga gave up his powers, he and L-Drago disintegrate due to the fact that the star fragment was the only thing preventing this from happening earlier. After Nemesis and Rago are defeated, Gingka thanks Ryuga for all of his help and pays him respects. Ryuga watches over them all from above. ''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' Ryuga did not make any physical appearances in Shogun Steel, but he did make a few cameo appearances either as a silhouette or mentioned in a conversation. Ryuga is also thought to be the one who gave his successor, Sakyo Kurayami, the Bey Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF. In the ending of Shogun Steel's Japanese version, at the last moment, a cloud can be seen, which takes the shape of L-Drago, possibly hinting he may return in any sequel to the series. Similar Heroes * Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) * Kratos (God of War) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) Gallery Ryuga the Dragon Emperor.jpg|The Dragon Emperor Ryuga_MFury.png Trivia *Like Ryuga's, many members of the Dark Nebula Organization have a streak of hair a different color than the rest of their hair. *It is possible that Ryuga owned a generic Beyblade before he obtained Lightning L-Drago. *It is speculated that Ryuga was dead in the final episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury, because his spirit is shown in the sky when Gingka was thanking him for helping defeat Nemesis but it never was really confirmed. It also should be noted that Ryuga never died in the manga. This belief is however contested by Sakyo Kurayami in Beyblade: Shogun Steel by him saying he inherited his Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF from a Legendary Blader, which lets suppose that Ryuga survived the Nemesis crisis and simply disappeared of circulation. *In Beyblade: Metal Masters, he often handspins his Bey at weaker opponents instead of using his launcher. He does this to demonstrate his Bey's spin-stealing ability. *Ryuga is one of the only few characters who had major roles in all 3 series whose clothes didn't change. *Despite Kenta's efforts, Ryuga never went over to help Gingka, merely trying to take every single star fragment to make L-Drago "The True Dragon Emperor". *The only times when he actually lost his temper was when someone actually beat him or reminded of the time when he had Lightning L-Drago. *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF is one of the only Beys in the anime and the only L-Drago Bey that has not lost any battles as Lightning L-Drago 100HF lost to Storm Pegasus 105RF and L-Drago Destructor F:S lost to Diablo Nemesis X:D. *The capsule Ryuga is in while in the Dark Nebula could be seen as a type of Arrangement System. *Ryuga can be also seen as the Brooklyn Masefield of the Metal Saga. *His Shogun Steel counterpart is Sakyo Kurayami, it is possible that they are related because in Zero-G Sakyo is said to have the spirit of Ryuga. *Aguma can be seen as the counterpart of him as they have several similarities: **Both have a bit of a similar hair style. **Sometimes, both are very mean and impolite. **It takes a lot of time to convince them to join the good side. **Both have capes, although the style and color are different. **Both are very powerful. **They have similar styles of eyebrows, although Aguma's are more bushy. **They both share a dark attitude. *Ryuga is known to have a brother that goes by the name of Ryuto. However, this has only been confirmed in the manga. *There are several hints in Beyblade: Shogun Steel that Ryuga may still be alive in the anime, because Sakyo claims he inherited Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF from a Legendary Blader. This claim could also suggest that he had learned how to create Beyblades, and made Dragoon using L-Drago as a basis. **There has been no physical apperance by Ryuga though in the season. *All of his special moves start with the words "Dragon Emperor". *He was the only character to have his Bey's spirit change forms after an evolution. *It's possible that Ryuga has the ability to teleport. This is shown when he managed to get to the Spiral Core and the lost kingdom of Hades, seemingly without any means of transport. Also, in Metal Fury, he seemed to appear and disappear in bolts of red lightning. *This could also explain how Ryuga could still be alive and the way he disappeared made it look like he died, also, his presumed passing ''was much like Storm Pegasus' in Metal Fusion, to which Ryo told Gingka, "Once it has rested its wings somewhere, there is a good chance that it'll regain its strength and return," showing that Ryuga will (or at least ''eventually) return as well. *Ryuga is one of the 2 Bladers that has a Dark Move instead of a Special Move. The other one is Reiji. *In the manga, Ryuga is still alive in the Metal Fight Beyblade Shogun Steel (Zero G) manga. *Ryuga's given name roughly translates to "Dragon Fang", most probably as a reference to his character. Category:Important Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Empowered Category:Rivals Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Honorable Category:Straight man Category:Strategists Category:Mastermind Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Collector of Powers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Honest Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mentor Category:Male Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Beyblade Heroes Category:Game Changer Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes by proxy Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Sociopaths